I Did it For Us
by iwritelove01
Summary: Work, School, Mason, and Prison Visits; Spencer is trying to balance it all, but is it too much for one person?  Warnings: MPREG, Cursing , AU  One Shot


I Did it For Us

Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, OMC

Summary: Work, School, Mason, and Prison Visits; Spencer is trying to balance it all, but is it too much for one person?

Warnings: MPREG, Cursing , AU

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. This is a work of fiction, No harm intended.

Spencer walked into Hotchner's Diner already tired but he needed the money if he and Mason where going to have a better life. The diner wasn't the ideal place to work but he made enough money to provide for he and his son comfortably even if his boss was a little on the pervy side. Spencer was surprised that he managed to keep his job even though he had rejected the advances of his boss when he first started working.

Before he could clock in, the eighteen year old felt a hand on his shoulder which belonged to one of his closest friends, Penelope Garcia. Spencer had met Penny, as he called her when he applied for the job; she took him under her wings even though she was a couple of years older than him.

"Hey sexy fella." Penny had a knack for nicknames. "Your stalker is in your booth waiting for you, just thought I'll let you know."

"He's back again?"

"Yep, what has it been every day now for almost a year?"

"This is getting ridiculous."

"Oh come on, Spencer, it's somewhat romantic plus I think he's hot and it's been awhile since you had a good roll in the hay. How long has it been? Almost two years? And he's exactly your type, tall, dark and handsome". Penny spoke with a telltale smirk planted on her face.

"Firstly, no one says things like that anymore and secondly, I'm already in a relationship, Penny.

There was no denying that the man was beautiful with caramel skin, chocolate brown eyes, and muscle that Spencer could feel safe wrapped up in. It was safe to say the man truly looked like a God. And Spencer definitely couldn't deny that he was his type but he had Ty, they had history and a child together and even though Ty was serving a five year prison stint for armed robbery he still truly loved the other man and had promise to wait for him.

"Maybe that's why I'm so reluctant, he reminds me so much of Tyler and I can't possible try to escape that part of my past even if I did Mason would be a constant reminder. God, Penny, Mase looks so much like him it drives me crazy."

"Speaking of Mason, how's my nephew doing?"

"He's good, getting over the cold he had the past week. And I've been getting calls nonstop from Ty about us visiting but I couldn't take Mase up there and it hurts every time I see him behind bars because I know he did what he did because of us, so we could be a family and waiting for him is the least I can do but he still got three years left on his sentence and it's hard." Spencer spoke softly. It always felt good to talk to Penny and he truly did love Ty but his life has been on hold for the past two years and during that time he had to grow up quickly, having and raising a child at sixteen wasn't easy especially with Ty in jail.

"I, for one think you should give the guy, Derek, a chance you have to move on Spence. Tyler can't run your life forever and I'm sure you love him but he can't keep you warm in the winter from federal prison."

"You of all people should know I have no time for romance, I have a child to look after and most men don't want the extra baggage."

"Spence, sweetie you never know unless you try, for all you know he could be your knight in shiny Adidas." Spencer had to laugh at the antics of his best friends but he still wasn't sure if he would take her advice, right now Mason was his main priority and he didn't want to have his heart broken.

After their heart to heart the two clocked in and prepared for their long work shift, no matter how tired he may have been with serving customers, Spencer made sure to plaster a smile and work his ass off so he and Mase could have a better life. His parents had supported his decision to keep his baby, not kicking him out of the house and they generally helped him out but he wanted to move out own his own and be his own person.

Spencer made his way to his booth where, Derek, as he learned his name recently was sitting.

"I see you're back again." Spencer spoke in a playful manner. He could flirt with the hot man if he wanted.

"I haven't gotten what I really want yet."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be happening anytime soon."

"Spencer, I would like to take you out one day." Derek spoke getting to the point, he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Sorry I can't, I'm married." Spencer spoke while showing his ringer finger to the man

"Oh, come on, we both know that's not true."

"How exactly do you think you know anything about me?"

"For one that's not a marriage band, let alone an engagement ring and secondly you've only just started wearing that and from what I gathered you don't have a husband which means that you're using it as a security blanket from advances."

"What are you, a cop or something?"

"Not exactly, I'm FBI."

"Well Mr. FBI, I don't really have a positive view of your kind."

"Why is that?" Derek inquired of the man he had grown to fall in love with. The first time he had entered the Diner, he couldn't help noticing the striking beauty that the younger man held. His attempts to get a date from Spencer had yet to be successful but Derek wasn't one to give up on what he really wanted. He could feel a breakthrough happening within the younger man.

"What can I get you today, Derek?" Spencer really didn't want to get into his past distrust of cops with Derek especially not when he just learned his occupation.

"Wow" Derek chuckled. "I guess that was a sore topic but I would like my usual Spencer, thank you."

Spencer disappeared into the kitchen to deliver the order, luckily for him the Diner quickly became crowded so he was too busy to think about the man.

Ten o'clock rolled around and Spencer couldn't have been happier to get home to see his baby and get some sleep, there never seemed to be enough hours in the day to accomplish everything he wanted, not with work and school and trying to care for Mason taking up all his time.

As Spencer made his way to his car, he could hear Derek calling out to him.

"Spencer, wait up. I just wanted to tell you something. I'm really sorry about earlier, that was extremely out of line but I really like you and I would seriously like to take you out on a date so please say yes".

The talk with Penelope had gotten to Spencer and he was ready to take a chance with Derek, he just hoped that in the long run it didn't end up biting him in the ass.

"Okay, yes, I will go on a date with you. Pick me up tomorrow at 7" Spencer spoke while handing Derek his address before entering his car and driving off.

Spencer entered in parents' house and quickly made his way to Mason's nursery to check on his son. When he was satisfied that Mason was content and sleeping peaceful he prepared to get himself into bed. Just before he could dose off to sleep his phone rang, there was only one person that would call him at this hour and he really didn't feel like talking to Tyler now especially since he had just agreed to go on a date with another man.

"You have a collect call from Riker's Island, would you like to accept?" The phone operator spoke

"Yes." A sleepy Spencer spoke, soon enough he heard the line clicking over.

"Spencer, baby, how are you?" Tyler inquired

"I'm fine, Ty, how are you?"

"You know, same old, can't really do much here." Tyler nervously laughed into the receiver. "How's Mase, God, Spence, I miss you guys so fucking much, you know?"

"I know Ty; I miss you so much too. And Mase's fine, he so big and beautiful, he looks so much like you Ty, we did good and I just wish you could see and hold him." Tears threatened to fall but Spencer refused to allow them, he had to be strong for all three of them.

"How come you haven't visited me in a while? Have you found someone else?"

"Of course I haven't found someone else." Spencer stated defensively. "Mason hasn't been feeling well and I didn't want to bring him up sick." It wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the whole truth anymore.

"That's good, hope he's feeling better. You and Mase should visit. Listen my time's up but you should know that I fucking love you and Mase so much." Tyler stated quickly. But before Spencer could reply the line went dead.

That night Spencer cried himself to sleep. He didn't understand why life had to be so cruel to him. In school he had been a great student, he was the nerdy, quiet and shy kid and then he met Tyler who was so different from him, he had tattoos, was loud and not nearly a good student but he had a heart of gold and Spencer knew that Tyler loved him from his words and actions and even though they had always been careful to use protection he still ended up pregnant. He was so scared but Tyler had promised him that everything would be okay and they would be fine and that he would take care of everything but then six months into his pregnancy, he got the call that Tyler had been arrested for holding up a bank with some friends and his world came crashing down.

Tyler's so call friends had sold him out to get lesser sentences leaving Tyler to bear most of the consequences thus leaving Spencer to experience the last three months of a difficult pregnancy scared and alone. Tyler had missed Mason's birth, his first words and every other milestone.

Spencer woke up the next morning got he and Mase ready for their visit to Riker's Island. He needed to speak to Tyler face to face to tell him what was on his mind and hopefully the other boy would understand. The drive from New Jersey to Riker's was a long one but Spencer had been making this trip so often that he couldn't feel the strain of being on the road any more. He was just glad Mason was a good baby which definitely made the trips easier on him.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, Tyler's name was finally called and Spencer made his way to see Tyler with Mason in tow.

"It's so good to see you and Mase. Hey buddy, Mase, daddy misses you so much." Tyler spoke as soon as he had settled down in the communication booth.

"We miss you too. Sorry we haven't been here in a while, it's just been so hard on me, Tyler, not that's it's not hard on you too, but with work, school and Mase. It's just too much."

"I understand, Spencer, I just love you so much that it's hard not seeing you for a month."

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Spencer said apprehensively.

"What's going on Spencer?"

"I just want to have a new start, you know, I've been saving money so we can get out of my parent's house and start fresh with me and Mase."

"What the fuck does that mean? Damnit Spencer stop bullshiting me and get to the point." Spencer could see the anger beginning to form in Tyler's eyes. He hated having to do this to him but he was doing what he felt was best for him and Mase.

"It means that I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, the visits and us, I need to move on." Spencer stated with eyes downcast.

"You're fucking someone else, aren't you? Look at me you little whore." Tyler screamed into the receiver while punching the partition glass. Spencer was speechless, he knew this wouldn't be easy but he didn't expect this. "I'm so sorry, you're not a whore but I'm in here because of us, me, you and Mase. I did it so we could have money, baby, you have to understand that."

"No, you can't guilt trip me into staying with you. You had a choice, but you decided to commit a crime and that's on you, not me. Please, this is hard and you have three more years left on your sentence. I've tried and it's just too hard for me. Mase will be five by the time you get out and I can't do that to him."

"He's my son, Spence; you want me to stand by while my child calls another man dad. I can't do that."

"He's still you're son, of course I'm not saying he isn't but these visits aren't doing anything, he doesn't know who you are. I'm sorry but I just wanted to tell you this face to face but I can't be with you anymore, Ty, I'm just not physically strong." Spencer spoke for the last time as tears rolled down his face. He quickly gathered his and Mason belonging making his exist.

Later night as Spencer got prepared for his date, he began to doubt whether he was doing the right thing in moving on from Tyler and their history. Not having any more time to overthink his decision, the doorbell rang, Spencer walked to the door to reveal Derek looking very sexy in a fitted shirt and dark jeans.

"Are you ready Spencer?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The restaurant that Derek took Spencer too was nothing he was used to. The only other dating experience he had was with Tyler and they hardly had enough money to go on dates.

After dinner, the two decided to go for a walk, in order to talk in a more private setting. Derek had a secret spot that he found as a teenager when he needed a place to sit and think, Spencer would be the first person Derek would allow to see it but he felt that Spencer was special enough to be granted the access.

"I remember you saying that you don't like cops, and FBI, why is that?" Derek inquired, he didn't want to drive Spencer away but he needed to know if they had a future together and Derek couldn't help but think that they could.

"Mason, you know my son, his other father in serving a five year sentence currently for armed robbery and I just thought the cops on the case were to haste in the case. I was sixteen and six months pregnant and they treated me and Tyler very poorly. One even called me white trash. Plus the cops in my neighbor don't really have a good track record."

"You shouldn't judge everyone from that one experience but I'm glad you decided to give me a chance."

"I'm glad too." Spencer could hardly get out the words before he was engulfed in a passion kiss with Derek.


End file.
